


Hold You Close

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan being protective, THIS IS SO CUTE, Ugh, Vernon being the precious little bean he is, i can't, idk what else to tag, request, shy vernon, they are so awkward, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Request: Vernon is scared of thunder (and maybe slightly scared of the dark, but that's not the point) and Seungkwan helps him go through a storm. And maybe this was all the push they needed.





	Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Vernon didn’t know whether to be ecstatic or terrified. Seventeen was having a photo-shoot, and, having finished earlier, the maknae line had been sent home to rest (and to avoid murder, because Jeonghan looked this close to actually throttling the three youngest for disrupting the others’ photo-shoot). So they’d been sent home, Vernon, Seungkwan and Chan, and Chan had asked their manager to drop him off halfway to the dorm, at the studio. Apparently, the performance unit was preparing their new choreography, and Chan wanted to practice some. And this meant that Vernon and Seungkwan were now going home alone. Just the two of them.  
Their manager dropped them off at the street corner, explaining that he needed to be back at the company soon, and asked them to try and not destroy everything in the dorm, before heading off. Seungkwan looked up the street and sighed. They lived too high.  
“Aish, was it that much trouble taking us up there?” He mumbled. “C’mon, Vernonie, it looks like it’ll rain soon.”  
Vernon blushed as the older took his hand and pulled him forwards. Oh, Vernon should have just stayed quiet at the photo-shoot.

They arrived at the dorm just as it started raining. The sun had gone down a few minutes earlier, and now it was completely dark, thanks to the torrential rain coming down.  
“Oh, wow, that was lucky.”  
Commented Seungkwan. He was right. The wind, that had already been strong while they walked home, had picked up and was now threatening to send everything that wasn’t glued to the ground far away. The rain was so heavy that it looked like a water curtain instead of raindrops. Two seconds longer and they’d have been soaked to the bone.  
They climbed the stairs, as the building’s elevator had been broken since before they moved in, and entered the dorm, turning on the lights as they went. The dorm was warm, thankfully, and soon the two of them were out of their outside clothes and wearing sweatpants and hoodies, watching some stupid romantic comedy on TV.  
“Hey, is that my hoodie?”  
Asked Vernon, a while after they’d settled down, as he noticed Seungkwan playing with his sweater paws. The older simply hummed and Vernon smiled. Seungkwan looked cute in his clothes.  
They spent about half an hour watching the movie before Seungkwan expressed out loud exactly what Vernon had been thinking.  
“This is boring.” Vernon hummed in agreement. “Is there anything to eat?”  
Asked the singer. The younger boy raked his brain trying to remember whether or not they had anything edible left.  
“Uhn, I think there’s leftovers from the dinner Mingyu hyung made yesterday. Want me to heat it up?”  
He asked, after a few seconds. At least like this he’d have food and an excuse to get away from Seungkwan for a little while. Staying long with the older for too long was dangerous. Vernon didn’t trust himself to not do anything stupid. Like kissing Seungkwan. Or confessing. Or something equally stupid.  
The older boy smiled and nodded, satisfied at not having to get up.

Once at the kitchen, Vernon sighed. He knew it was a bad idea to stay alone with Seungkwan. It was already hard to stay near the boy when the others were around and he could distract himself, let alone like this, just the two of them. He was already having trouble as it was, and they’d just been sitting next to each other. And he knew that as soon as they finished eating Seungkwan would want to cuddle and watch a better movie than the one they’d been watching, or something like that, because it was cold and rainy, and Seungkwan loved cuddling, and Vernon was fucked.  
The boy rubbed his temple, taking the left overs from the fridge. He put it on the counter and was heading to the cupboard to get plates that could go on the microwave when there was an explosion and the lights went out. Vernon stopped midway to the cupboard. It was too dark to see now, the sun having gone down before they even reached the dorm. He breathed in deeply. ‘Ok, breathe, it’s just a little dark.’. He reached to his pocket to grab his phone, and whined when he felt nothing, remembering he’d left it at the living room table. His breath picked up, he didn’t know what to do. And then the kitchen door opened and Vernon was suddenly blinded by a way too bright light.  
“Vernon? Hey, are you okay?”  
Vernon almost whimpered in relief.  
“H-hey. Yeah, I’m fine. Uhn, the lights are out.”  
He said, in an attempt to pretend that he hadn’t been scared to the point of almost having an anxiety attack. Seungkwan snorted.  
“Yeah? I hadn’t even noticed.” Vernon chuckled, a bit calmer now that there was light. “C’mon, let’s look for candles. I think Seungcheol hyung keeps it in the drawer with the rice.”  
Vernon nodded, a thought about his hyung’s weirdness passing his mind quickly. He headed to the drawer, gesturing for Seungkwan to come closer. They quickly found the candles and took three of them, lighting them with matches and using cups as candleholders. And soon they were in the living room, sharing the last bag of chips and talking. At least now there would be no movie for Seungkwan to justify his need to cuddle.  
Once the chips were over, however, Seungkwan laid down with his head on Vernon’s thigh. Turns out, it was as bad as cuddling. Vernon cursed. The younger was trying to focus on what the other was saying, which was something about Jeonghan’s underwear and Jisoo’s hairbrush, but the singer’s head moving slightly on his lap was making it very hard for Vernon to do anything other than try and avoid a boner. He was in the middle of conjuring an image of his grandma’s underwear drawer when something else served as distraction. Except Vernon would have preferred getting a boner than this. _This _being thunder.__  
The sky was suddenly illuminated by lightning, but Vernon didn’t have enough time to prepare for the noise that followed. He jumped, too startled to pretend that it didn’t affect him. He wasn’t expecting thunder.  
“Hey! Ouch!”  
This brought Vernon back to reality. Seungkwan had gotten up from his lap and was rubbing his head, and Vernon noticed, with a little pang of guilt, that him jumping had made Seungkwan hit his head.  
“S-sorry, I-I was startled.”  
He would rather not tell the boy that he was scared to death of thunder. Seungkwan huffed.  
“Well, me too, doesn’t mean I hit you because of that.”  
Another clap of thunder. Vernon shuddered. At least it seemed to be far away.  
“Sorry.” He managed to say, refusing to show how scared he was. “I didn’t mean to.”  
Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly.  
“Whatever, you interrupted my story. So, I was ready to sleep, when Jisoo hyung entered the room and threw…”  
Seungkwan continued to talk, but if Vernon was having difficulty before, now it was impossible to concentrate. The thunder was getting louder by the time, and Vernon was doing everything he could to avoid looking scared, but each time there was lightning he flinched, only to whimper at the thunder that followed.  
He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Gods, why was this happening to him? And in front of Seungkwan, of all people. The rapper was so focused on not crying that he didn’t even notice Seungkwan had stopped talking until the older called him.  
“Vernonie?” Vernon turned to him, startled. He bit his lip. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me you were scared of thunder?”  
Vernon felt his lip begin to tremble. Then there was another clap of thunder and he threw himself at Seungkwan without thinking. He knew he was crying, but he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted the thunder to stop. Seungkwan hugged him tightly, pulling Vernon close. It felt warm and safe.  
“Hey, it’s ok, don’t worry. I’m here. Everything will be ok.”  
Seungkwan kept talking to him, rubbing his back and Vernon slowly relaxed. He couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that. He’d stopped crying after just a minute, but had kept his face buried on Seungkwan’s chest. He was far too big for that, nowadays, but at the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel safe, and Seungkwan was doing a great job.  
“Hey.” Called Seungkwan, after a long time. “It’s over.”  
He said, caressing Vernon’s hair. The younger slowly looked up, paying attention, and indeed, the thunder had stopped. He let go of Seungkwan, rubbing his eyes and sighing. Perfect. He’d just made a fool of himself in front of his crush. He knew he should have stayed at the photo-shoot.  
“Sorry.”  
He mumbled. He heard Seungkwan sigh.  
“There’s no need to apologize. I don’t mind taking care of you. Plus, you looked cute.”  
At that Vernon looked up. But turns out, Seungkwan was way closer than he’d expected. And apparently, the older wasn’t expecting Vernon to turn around, because he looked startled. But… he didn’t move. And suddenly they were staring into each other’s eyes, and the urge to kiss Seungkwan had never been so strong as it was at that moment.  
Vernon knew he should look away, step back, or he’d end up kissing the older and ruining everything. But Seungkwan was looking at him intently and… did his eyes flicker to Vernon’s lips? Slowly, always unnoticeably, they began to lean in. Vernon could feel Seungkwan’s breath on his lips. And then… and then someone opened the door and both boys jumped away from each other, both flustered.  
“THE WORLD IS FUCKING ENDING.”  
Vernon’s heart was racing as he stared at Seungkwan, barely registering the screaming that had most likely come from Jihoon. Seungkwan, though, was looking at the ground, biting his lip. Vernon felt like crying again, they’d fucked up.  
He looked up, turning to see his hyungs and Chan entering the room, all soaked and trying to take their shoes and coats as quickly as possible. He got up to try and help, while Seungkwan headed to the kitchen, probably to get more candles. They’d need it.

___When the time to sleep came, the lights were already back. It was still raining and winding, but the worst seemed to have passed already. Vernon had spent the rest of the evening eyeing Seungkwan from the distance, but the older seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. It made Vernon want to hit himself. He should have laughed it off as soon as he noticed how close he was to Seungkwan, he shouldn’t have leaned in. Now things would be awkward, and Vernon didn’t know how to fix it._  
He laid on his bed, but his mind was running too fast to allow him to sleep. He tossed and turned, until he finally gave up and stood up. After a second of hesitation, he headed to Seungkwan’s room.  
Seungkwan wasn’t asleep. Vernon could tell by the way his breathing was too fast. He approached the older.  
“Seungkwan… can we talk?”  
He felt the older stiffen, but then Seungkwan nodded and got up. They headed to the living room, to avoid waking the others up.  
“So, what’s up?”  
Asked the singer, once they’d settled on the couch. He seemed slightly uneasy. Vernon didn’t know what to say. To be honest, he hadn’t though this through. What would he say? ‘Sorry for almost kissing you.’? ‘Sorry for having a crush on you.’? Somehow, none of those seemed like good options. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
“Thanks for not making fun of me.”  
This seemed to catch Seungkwan out of guard. Even Vernon was slightly taken aback, but it was actually true. He was glad Seungkwan hadn’t teased him about the thunder thing.  
“I, uhn, you’re welcome?” He said. Vernon smiled and the older smiled back. There was silence for a second, then Seungkwan breathed in deeply. “Look, I’m sorry about… about the thing… you know, before the others arrived. I… it was out of line.”  
Vernon was surprised that the older even brought it up, but… wasn’t that Vernon’s fault?  
“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who made things weird.”  
He said, feeling the blush on his cheeks.  
“What? No way, you just turned around. I’m the one who shouldn’t have leaned in.”  
“What? No, I shouldn’t have leaned in!”  
“No way, I…”  
Then Seungkwan stopped, and Vernon noticed just about what they were arguing. His eyes met Seungkwan’s and he felt a smile grow on his lips, and soon the two of them were laughing way too loudly for people who were trying to be quiet.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe… we’re so stupid.”  
Said Vernon, as he tried to stop laughing. It took a few tries, but finally they stopped laughing, both panting and with smiles on their faces.  
“So, you leaned in?”  
Teased Seungkwan. Vernon smiled.  
“Hum, maybe. I heard you did too…”  
Seungkwan chuckled, and then put his hand on Vernon’s cheek, kissing the younger right on the mouth. Vernon melted, kissing back and opening his mouth when Seungkwan licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. When they finally separated, both needing to breathe, Vernon smiled shyly.  
“I like you. Like, a lot.”  
He said. Seungkwan laughed.  
“Oh yeah? Hadn’t even noticed.”  
He kissed Vernon again, just a quick peck.  
“I guess I like you too.”  
He said, smiling fondly.  
That night, while the rain poured and the wind blew, Vernon snuggled against Seungkwan, feeling safer and more complete than he’d ever felt. 


End file.
